Kings and Vagabonds
by SamanthaMcKenny
Summary: As a prince of Volterra, Edward's life should culminate with his death and ascension to the throne . To try and escape this path would mean true death, but Edward is willing to risk it for the person he loves most. Standing in his way is Bella; an enemy to the king who decides to hold Edward for ransom. Easier said than done when all she wants to do is rip his clothes off.


**Chapter One: Morning**

Edward had spent most of his twenty-five years believing that the appropriate word to describe Volterra was "suffocating". Tonight, though, his mind settles on "inescapable" instead. Keeping his footsteps soft while making his movements rapid is not a task that is easily accomplished; what with the Guard bearing down on him and the streets slick with ice. His eyes lift to the horizon as he skids around a stand that will surely be selling Royal Union memorabilia come morning. Morning. Daylight. His only true hope for freedom. The sky is showing the first signs of changing colors. Dawn is breaking along the eastern edge of the capitol city. Edward knows that he needs to run for less than twenty minutes now. _Just keep moving, _he urges himself. _They won't be able to chase you in the sunlight. _

A good week's ride away from where a prince flees from his birth right, Bella Swan is watching the sky with anticipation as well. She rests her chin on her knees and breathes with a deep, even rhythm that doesn't come naturally. Her instinct is hyperventilation, nervous pacing, and unfocused thoughts. Eyes like the bark of the oak tree under which she often reads turn to the clock on her nightstand. Ten more minutes, she guesses, and then she can pay her visit to the Brandons' cottage. She wants to jump up and run there now, but custom dictates that she wait. Also, jumping and running are not well-hewn parts of Bella's physical skill set and Alice will bury her alive if she shows up with the bloody knee or bruised cheek that are sure to result from her inevitable fall. Today, of all days, she should think of Alice's happiness first. So she stays as still as possible, silently praying to the orange-streaked sky. _Please let it be a girl._

Edward leans against the wall surrounding Volterra and catches his breath. The late June sunshine warms his face as it begins to melt the ice beneath his feet into rivulets that run toward the castle. He knows two things for certain. The first is that the Guard will have returned to the darkness of the keep to inform Aro of his heir's escape. More simply, the second is that they can do nothing about it till night falls again. Edward plans on being well beyond their reach by then. Speaking of which, where is Jasper? Surely he did not forget to bring the horse.

Edward makes his way out of the city gates that are technically supposed to prevent him from leaving. He's only set foot outside of his childhood home once before now. Thinking of that ride, two months back, makes his heart pound. She has undoubtedly changed, but have her feelings toward him shifted too? Has she found another to fill his space? Who holds her these days, he wonders, when she is fearful or sad? Will those wide brown eyes still playfully laugh at him or will they revile him for abandoning her?

"Your Highness," Jasper Whitlock calls from Edward's left. "I'm surprised to see you in the flesh and blood. Particularly the blood."

"I'm not a royal anymore, Captain." Edward turns to see his childhood companion leading two horses to the road. "You can call me by my name."

"Well, in that case, I suppose I'm no longer a Captain." Jasper grins and moves both leads into one hand so he can extend the other. "Or obligated to obey you."

"You've never obeyed me." Edward clasps the free hand in his own and leans in to slap Jasper on the back. He adds an extra whack to the head; just in case Jasper's forgotten who runs this outlaw gang.

Jasper rubs the base of his skull, ruffling his blond hair. "Yeah, well, I'm not about to start." He turns the spare horse, most likely stolen from the stables, over to Edward and is astride his own mount in one smooth motion. "Now, you want to tell me where we're going?"

"Forks," Edward replies as he climbs into the saddle. "It's seven days straight south." He points to the road they'll take.

"Never heard of it." Jasper clucks to get Mary Alice (the horse with the most unfortunate moniker in the kingdom according to Edward) walking then levels his gaze at the runaway heir to the throne. "This girl? She worth it?"

"She's worth more than I could ever risk. Life, limb, heart, or soul."

"All right my friend, let's go rescue this damsel of yours." Mary Alice trots on ahead of Edward and his horse. "Happy birthday, by the way."

"Thank you. What's this horse's name anyway? Is it as bad as 'Mary Alice'?"

"His name is Mud. And don't you insult my lady, Sir."

"Mud?" Edward chuckles as he takes the lead. "We're going to have to fix that."

"It's not like you can do much better. I mean, what's your girl's name?"

"Her name is Renesmee." Edward urges Mud into a gallop and hopes beyond hope that she's still waiting for him.


End file.
